superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Superman/Batman Adventures
Opening Titles Segments (Opening Titles) * "Superman" * "Batman" * "The Super Friends" * "Aquaman" * "Justice League of America" Title * "The Superman/Batman Adventures" Ending Credits Superman * Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster * Director: Hal Sutherland * Associate Producer: Anatole Kirsanoff * Storyboard: Harvey Toombs, Bob Maxfield * Layout: Don Christensen, Dan Noonan, C.L. Hartman, Ken Hultgren, Wes Herschenson, Ray Jacobs * Animation: Lou Zukor, Morey Reden, Clarke Mallery, Bill Hajee, Xenia, Len Rogers, Don Schloat, Virgil Raddatz, Jack Ozark * Backgrounds: Ervin L. Kaplan, Lorraine Morgan, Ted Littlefield, Takashi Masunaga, Paul Xander * Ink & Paint Supervision: Martha Buckley * Editorial: Joseph Simon * Checking: Jane Philippi, Renée Henning, Ann Oliphant * Camera: Cartoon Camera · Gene Gropper * Production Coordinator: Joe Lynch * Assistant: Jack Boasberg * Cast: ** Bud Collyer - Clark Kent, Superman ** Bob Hastings - Young Clark Kent, Superboy ** Jackson Beck - Narrator * Other Voices: Ted Knight, Joan Alexander, Cliff Owens, Jack Grimes, Julie Bennett, Gilbert Mack, Janet Waldo * Story Consultant: Mort Weisinger * Original Music Composed by: John Marion * Music Supervision: Gordon Zahler * Executive Producer: Allen Ducovny * Produced by: Norm Prescott, Louis Scheimer * At Filmation Associates in Hollywood * "Superman" and "Superboy" are copyrighted characters appearing in Superman DC Comics * © Copyright 1966 DC Comics Aquaman * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Associate Director: Anatole Kirsanoff * Co-Directors: Norm McCabe, Louis Zukor * Art Director: Don Christensen * Storyboard: Sherman Labby, Jan Green * Layout: Dan Noonan, Ray Jacobs, Marilee Heyer, Ken Hultgren, Wes Herschensohn, Mel Keefer * Background Director: Ervin Kaplan * Backgrounds: Paul Xander, Ted Littlefield, Venetia Epler, Lorraine Morgan, Martin Forte, Jack Healey * Ink and Paint Supervision: Martha Buckley, Betty Brooks · Assistant * Animators: Xenia, Len Rogers, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Bill Hajee, George Grandpre, Virgil Raddatz, Herb Rothwill, Clarke Mallery, Bob Bransford, Bob Trochim, Clark Davis, Bob Kirk, Lenn Redman, Virgil Ross, Jack Ozark, Amby Paliwoda * Animation Checking: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi, Ann Oliphant, Renee Henning, Ruth Craig, Barbara Koponen * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Assistant Editor: Lester Meisenheimer * Production Coordinator: Joe Lynch * Story Consultant: Mort Weisinger * Original Music: John Marion * Music Supervision: Gordon Zahler * Sound by: Ryder Sound Service * Color by: Technicolor * Voices: Marvin Miller, Ted Knight, Jerry Dexter, Diana Maddox * Executive Producer: Allen Ducovny * Produced by: Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * At Filmation Associates in Hollywood * © Copyright 1966 DC Comics Batman * Created by: Bob Kane * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Senior Director: Anatole Kirsanoff * Associate Directors: Rudy Larriva, Amby Paliwoda, Don Towsley, Lou Zukor * Art Director: Don Christensen * Storyboards: Sherman Labby, Oscar Dufau, Jan Green, Mike O'Connor, Gary Lund * Layout: Dan Noonan, Mike Ploog, Ray Vinella, Bill Lignante, Herb Hazelton, Marilyee Heyer, C.L. Hartman, Alberto DeMello, Jacques Rupp, Dick Friesen, Ray Jacobs, Frank Gonzales, Kay Wright, Mel Keefer, Louise Sandoval, Sylvia Mattinson, Takashi * Background Design: Erv Kaplan * Background Artists: Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Frye, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Morgan, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith * Animators: Bill Hajee, Ralph Somerville, Len Rogers, Murray McClellan, Len Redman, Jim Brummett, Bob Carr, Russ Von Neida, Bob Bransford, Joan Orbison, Bill Pratt, Marshall Lamore, Bob Bentley, Jack Foster, Norm McCabe, Geo Grandpré, Judy Drake, Bill Reed, Chic Otterstrom, Les Kaluza, Xenia, Bill Hutten, Otto Feuer, Ken Southworth, Jack Ozark, Reuben Timmins, Ed Friedman, Butch Davis, Virgil Raddatz, Bob Trochim, Virgil Ross, Tom McDonald, Dave Tendlar, Bob Matz, Paul Krukowski, Dick Hall * Camera Supervision: Roger Brown, Ray Lee, Ron Lapeer, Gary Milton, Sergio Antonio Alcazar, Roger Sims * Negative Cutting: June Gilham * Sound Effects: Einfeld Mahana Corp. * Prints by: Technicolor * Production Coordinator: Rock Benedict * Checking Supervisor: Marion Turk * Ink and Paint Supervision: Martha Buckley, Betty Brooks * Voices: Bud Collyer, Bob Hastings, Ted Knight, Joan Alexander, Casey Kasem, Jackson Beck, Olan Soule, Jack Grimes, Jane Webb, Cliff Owens * Background Music: John Marion * All characters appearing in the Batman/Superman Hour are © Copyright characters appearing in DC Superman-DC Comics. Copyright 1968 National Periodical Publications. * The Character "Batman" was Created by: Bob Kane * Executive Producer: Allen Ducovny * Produced by: Norm Prescott, Lou Scheimer * At Filmation Associates in Hollywood * © Copyright 1968 DC Comics The Super Friends * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producers: Gerard Baldwin, Don Jurwich, Art Scott * Directors: Ray Patterson, George Gordon, Charles A. Nichols, Oscar Dufau, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Story Supervision: Ray Parker * Story Editor: Jeff Scott * Story: Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Kerry Cummings, Willie Gilbert, Don Glut, Owen Harris, Mark Jones, Elana Lesser, Norman Maurer, Duane Poole, Janai Pringle, Dick Robbins, J. Kenneth Rotcop, Cliff Ruby, Henry Sharp, John Strong, Marshall L. Williams * Story Direction: Alvaro Arce, John Bruno, Robert Dranko, Jan Green, Rick Hoberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Jurwich, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Ron Maidenberg, Hal Mason, Will Meugniot, Michael O'Connor, Mario Piluso, Dick Sebast, Mike Sekowsky, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, Bob Taylor, Alex Toth, Warren Tufts, Al Wilson, Roy Wilson, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Don Jurwich, Wally Burr * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Norman Alden, Jack Angel, Marlene Aragon, Lewis Bailey, Michael Bell, Wally Burr, Bill Callaway, Ted Cassidy, Melanie Chartoff, Henry Corden, Regis Cordic, Danny Dark, Patty Dworkin, Richard Erdman, Al Fann, Shannon Farnon, Aileen Fitzpatrick, Ruth Forman, Pat Fraley, Peggy Frees, Kathy Garver, Bob Hastings, Bob Holt, Jane James, Joyce Jameson, Buster Jones, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, Joyce Mancini, Ken Mars, Ross Martin, Amanda McBroom, Chuck McClennan, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Richard Paul, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, James Reynolds, Mike Road, Renny Roker, Stanley Ralph Ross, Dick Ryal, Mike Rye, Olan Soule, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker, Louise Williams, Bill Woodson * Layout Supervision: John Ahern, Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker, Terry Morgan, Warren Marshall, Homer Jonas * Layout: Hal Ambro, Kurt Anderson, Dale Barnhart, Greg Bombeck, Al Budnick, Nino Carbe, Tom Coppola, Susan Crossley, Sukhi Dail, Charles Downs, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Rene Garcia, Drew Gentle, Moe Gollub, Paul Gruwell, C. L. Hartman, Mike Hodgson, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Mike Kawaguchi, Mark Kirkland, Ken Landau, Brad Landreth, Bill Lignante, Greg Martin, Gale Morgan, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Anna Lee Orr, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Wallace Sides, Terry Slade, Martin Taras, Dean Thompson, Toby, John Walker, Al Wilson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Curtis Cim, Jack Kirby, Andre LeBlanc, Mike Sekowsky, Bob Singer, Alex Toth, George Wheeler * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe * Animation: Ed Aardal, Bob Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Cliff Augustson, Colin Baker, Anne Marie Bardwell, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Warren Batchelder, Max Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Richard Bowman, Bob Bransford, Becky Bristow, James Brummett, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Joanna Combellick, John Conning, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Gabor Csupo, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, Xenia DeMattia, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Judith Ann Drake, Norm Drew, Lillian Evans, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Alan Green, Jack Hadley, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Charles Howell, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Jim Keeshen, Bob Kirk, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Teresa Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Bob Matz, Burt Medall, Larry Miller, Tran Vu Minh, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Ron Myrick, Frank Nakielski, Sean Newton, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Don Patterson, Lester Pegues, Jr., Barney Posner, Bill Pratt, Delpino Ramirez, Harry Rasmussen, Anna Lois Ray, Tom Ray, William Recinos, Morey Reden, Vive Risto, Arnulfo Rivera, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Jay Sarbry, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Mark Simon, Ed Solomon, Paul Sommer, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Bob Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlos Vincenzi, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ron Westlund, Allen Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervision: John Boersema, Bob Goe, Rick Leon * Assistant Animation: Tom Sito * Animation Coordinator: John Boersema * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Greg Battes, Daniela Bielecka, Dario Campanile, Nino Carbe, Jim Coleman, Ron Dias, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Bob Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Ann Guenther, Tom Hames, Marsha Hanes, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Richard Khim, Phil Lewis, Bill Lorencz, Norm McGary, Michele Moen, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Michael Reinman, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Craig Robertson, Ron Roesch, Bob Schaefer, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Gary Selvaggio, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dick Thomas, Cal Titus, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Checking and Scene Planning: Jackie Banks, Evelyn Sherwood, Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Dick Elliott * Camera: Ross Avery, Bob Berry, Allen Childs, Marc Debbaudt, Candace Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Mike Kane, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Sherry Popovich, Jerry Smith, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Music Editors: Richard Allen, Sam Horta, Joe Sandusky, David Spence, Robert Talboy * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Rick Eiseman, Mark Green, Denise Horta, Eileen Horta, Mark Mangini, Joseph Reitano, Kerry Williams * Sound by: Glen Glenn PAP * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © Copyright 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980 DC Comics, Inc. Justice League of America * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Associate Director: Anatole Kirsanoff * Co-Directors: Norm McCabe, Louis Zukor * Art Director: Don Christensen * Storyboard: Sherman Labby, Jan Green * Layout: Dan Noonan, Ray Jacobs, Marilee Heyer, Ken Hultgren, Wes Herschensohn, Mel Keefer * Background Director: Ervin Kaplan * Backgrounds: Paul Xander, Ted Littlefield, Venetia Epler, Lorraine Morgan, Martin Forte, Jack Healey * Ink and Paint Supervision: Martha Buckley, Betty Brooks · Assistant * Animators: Xenia, Len Rogers, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Bill Hajee, George Grandpre, Virgil Raddatz, Herb Rothwill, Clarke Mallery, Bob Bransford, Bob Trochim, Clark Davis, Bob Kirk, Lenn Redman, Virgil Ross, Jack Ozark, Amby Paliwoda * Animation Checking: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi, Ann Oliphant, Renee Henning, Ruth Craig, Barbara Koponen * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Assistant Editor: Lester Meisenheimer * Production Coordinator: Joe Lynch * Story Consultant: Mort Weisinger * Original Music: John Marion * Music Supervision: Gordon Zahler * Sound by: Ryder Sound Service * Color by: Technicolor * Voices: Marvin Miller, Ted Knight, Jerry Dexter, Diana Maddox * Executive Producer: Allen Ducovny * Produced by: Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * At Filmation Associates in Hollywood * © Copyright 1966 DC Comics Superboy * Director: Hal Sutherland * Associate Producer: Anatole Kirsanoff * Storyboard: Harvey Toombs, Bob Maxfield * Layout: Don Christensen, Dan Noonan, C.L. Hartman, Ken Hultgren, Wes Herschenson, Ray Jacobs * Animation: Lou Zukor, Morey Reden, Clarke Mallery, Bill Hajee, Xenia, Len Rogers, Don Schloat, Virgil Raddatz, Jack Ozark * Backgrounds: Ervin L. Kaplan, Lorraine Morgan, Ted Littlefield, Takashi Masunaga, Paul Xander * Ink & Paint Supervision: Martha Buckley * Editorial: Joseph Simon * Checking: Jane Philippi, Renée Henning, Ann Oliphant * Camera: Cartoon Camera · Gene Gropper * Production Coordinator: Joe Lynch * Assistant: Jack Boasberg * Cast: ** Bud Collyer - Clark Kent, Superman ** Bob Hastings - Young Clark Kent, Superboy ** Jackson Beck - Narrator * Other Voices: Ted Knight, Joan Alexander, Cliff Owens, Jack Grimes, Julie Bennett, Gilbert Mack, Janet Waldo * Story Consultant: Mort Weisinger * Original Music Composed by: John Marion * Music Supervision: Gordon Zahler * Executive Producer: Allen Ducovny * Produced by: Norm Prescott, Louis Scheimer * At Filmation Associates in Hollywood * "Superman" and "Superboy" are copyrighted characters appearing in Superman DC Comics * © Copyright 1966 DC Comics The Superman/Batman Adventures Series Format * Producers: Gary Hahn, Christopher Walsh * Production Design: Jared Meinero * Editors: Joe Castellano, Fred McGraw * Narraction: John Henry Kurtz * Additional Voices: Billy West, Jeff Bergman * Music: Bob Burke * Sound Design/Mix: Rich Macar · Buttons Sounds * Logo Design: Georg Brewer * Special Thanks: Jerry Berger, Rocco Caruso, Greg Ford, David Levin * Edit Facilities: Broadway Video, Betelgeuse Productions * "Superman" Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster * "Batman" Created by: Bob Kane * DC * Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Superboy, Justice League of America, The Super Friends and all related characters, their distinctive likenesses and related indicia are trademarks of DC Comics. · All Rights Reserved. * "The Superman/Batman Adventures" © Copyight 1995 DC Comics Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV Cable & Network Features * WB · Warner Bros. * A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Warner Bros. Domestic Pay TV / Cable and Network Features Category:DC Comics Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Filmation Associates